onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Elysia
One of the few known Ancient Weapons still in creation, Elysia is in the possession of and wielded by Inta Sanno Hikaru along the journeys he and his crew have undertaken around the Grand Line and New World. Location The location of Elysia was one of pure genius on the part of it's creators for no living man could ever claim it, at the depths of the ocean floor beneath the sunken island-maze-chain of Orm Shinsei. After traversing through that lost domain for several hours in the correct loop the minor clues left behind would reveal where the true path to the ancient weapon dwelled and the passageway leading on a spiral downward. At the heart of the hallowed hall behind a wall of Umihonoo it lay, bound in chains to seal it in slumber. Appearance A long odaichi with a trifecta blade running along the sides, the back bowing downward slightly before rising toward the tip in the imitation of a scimitar. A flared hilt where the blades themselves begin angles out and then downward to shield the wielders hand down to the wrist, with the rest of the grip baring indentions for the average finger size(considered large in the ancient past). The middled most blade is chrome-green, with the two at it's sides being in flat silver. The almost-flower-like hilt-guard is also shaded in chrome-green with the rest of the grip being matte black. Kimienjou Mode When the flames of Kimienjou are awoken, a pale blue glow suffuses the two side-blades and flows along them like liquid flame, as a narrow strip of white trails along the underside of the middle-blade up to the tip. Spirals along the flower-like guard also appear in white. Abilities and powers Being made in the time of the Ancients, Elysia has considerably higher weight to it due to the stone it is created out of. Unlike metal blades, the stone has endured exceptionally well for almost a millenium under the sea at such intense pressures and has shown signs of only growing greater for it. It has yet to shatter under any circumstance now that it is wielded on the far lighter surface world, and it's cutting edge is improbably destructive. That aside, the energy of the Kimienjou of the Fei'ou is infused within it's surface and allows the wielder to command that cursive flame as they please-- so long as the will is sufficent to dominate it, and when awoken a transformitive state arises along the surface of the weapon. Condensed pillars of fire can be thrown from it, burning until are called back to the blade and are reintroduced to the source, and said flames can also be called into a narrow shield around the body. History Long ago in the Ancient Kingdom, the plans for many Ancient Weapons were conceived. Unfortunately only a few were able to be fully seen through, and many others' endured only as plans and through the history cubes scattered throughout the world. One such weapon that was completed is Elysia of the Orm Shinsei island chain, and it's people the Fei'ou. When it was foreseen that even with Elysia that they could not succeed, the Fei'ou sealed it in the most sacred depths of their temples and placed a warding seal over it in the form of the Umihonoo defense, then sank their realms beneath the ocean waves to deny their enemies such power. It was unearthed nearly eight hundred years later by Dalmyo of the Saint Elysia Pirates under the instructions of his Captain and later taken up by the latter when Dalmyo could not unlock it's powers in the slightest. Since then Elysia has been commanded and utilized in many battles, most famously against the Yontsukinaga in the Battle of Exxod. Category:ancient weapons Category:weapons Category:saint elysia pirates Category:inta sanno hikaru Category:Weapons by Time periods